Pneumatic rubber passenger and truck tires are composed of elements which conventionally include a tread of a rubber composition. The tread rubber is sometimes desirably compounded to provide a tire with a relatively low rolling resistance with reasonable wear and traction.
Although it may be desired to compound the tire's tread composition to reduce the rolling resistance of the tire without substantially reducing the tire's traction features, tire traction might be expected to be somewhat sacrificed as may be evidenced by its decrease in wet and dry skid resistance.
Various rubber compositions have been prepared for various purposes, some of which have included the tire treads. Often tire treads are composed of synthetic rubber or blends of synthetic rubber with natural rubber for the purpose of achieving desirable tire tread characteristics such as wear, traction and reduction in rolling resistance. Various synthetic rubbers have been used in the manufacture of tires with such treads including styrene/butadiene copolymers (prepared by emulsion or solution polymerization methods) sometimes referred to as SBR, high cis 1,4 polybutadiene rubber as well as high and medium vinyl (1 2-) polybutadiene rubbers. Sometimes a synthetic cis 1,4-polyisoprene may, at least in part, be substituted for the natural rubber in tire tread compositions.
Although such rubber compositions are taught to provide various benefits, some for tire treads, it continues to be desirable to provide a pneumatic tire having a rubber tread having an enhanced rolling resistance and/or treadwear commensurate with reasonable traction qualities.